El chico del parque
by xxAlex1827xx
Summary: Historia Adrinette.


**~ El chico del parque ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**— Capítulo Único —**

**.**

\- _Narra Marinette_ -

Me encontraba en mi cuarto preparándome para un nuevo día de escuela. Una vez lista, tome mi mochila y baje a la cocina, donde mis padres me recibieron con gran alegría.

— Buenos días, Marinette — saludo mi madre con amable sonrisa. — Has dormido bien hija — cuestionó sin dejar de arreglar la mesa.

— Claro mamá, descansada y lista para un nuevo día — respondí animada.

— Vaya, pero cuanta emoción para una mañana — comento mi padre llegando a la cocina. —Últimamente está muy animada hija, ¿Acaso pasó algo que no sepamos? —

— Claro que no papá, soy la misma de siempre — conteste intentando disimular mi nerviosismo. — B-Bueno, se hace tarde. Nos vemos— dije saliendo apresurada del lugar.

— ¿No vas a desayunar? —escuche el grito de mi madre a la distancia.

— ¡Comeré algo en la escuela! — le grite ya en la puerta, dispuesta a salir de la casa.

Después de haber salido de mi hogar, caminé hasta detenerme en un cruce peatonal a solo una cuadra de mi casa.

Esperaba pacientemente que el semáforo cambiará para permitirme avanzar. Pero en eso, instintivamente mi vista se desvió al costado derecho de la acera, aquel camino que me llevaría al parque de la ciudad.

Un debate mental dió lugar en cabeza, tomar ese pequeño desvío o ir directamente a la escuela, era la controversia que daba vueltas en mi mente.

— Bueno, aún quedan 15 minutos— murmure para mi misma, autoconvenciendome de que el poco tiempo que quedaba fuera suficiente para llegar a tiempo a clases, siendo claramente imposible.

Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba camino al parque. Ya en el lugar, un enorme nerviosismo invadió mi ser. Avanzaba con algo de torpeza por el extenso terreno del parque, hasta llegar a cierto punto que me hizo detener en seco.

Ahí está él, aquel joven cabellos rubios ligeramente desordenados. Podía ver como su suave melena se movió con la ligera brisa del viento. Su expresión indiferente, centrando su vista en el libro que portaba en manos. Aquel chico cuyo nombre aún desconocía era la persona causante de mi cambio en las mañanas. Antes de conocerle cada mañana era una pesadez al levantarme, pero ahora, tengo un motivo para hacerlo.

Siempre lo veo ahí, sentado en la banca cerca de la fuente. No sabía quién era, hasta hace pocos días nunca lo había visto por la ciudad.

— Ah~ es tan lindo — suspire con boba sonrisa.

Al parecer llame su atención, puesto que él despegó su vista del libro para dirigirla en mi dirección.

Al ver su mirada puesta en mí no supe cómo reaccionar.

— "_Vamos Marinette, no hagas algo estúpido"_ — dije a mis adentros, intentando buscar una salida fácil y rápida. — ¡Oh mira qué lindo pajarito! — exclame con nerviosismo, señalando la cima del árbol.

El chico me miró confundido, para luego mirar al lugar que yo señalaba, donde evidentemente no había nada. Pese a mí tontería, aproveche su distracción para ocultarme detrás un bote grande de basura. Para cuando él volvió la vista a mí, yo ya no estaba.

Yo, desde mi escondite, podía ver como el chico de bellos ojos verdes parecía confundido. El solo se encogió de hombros y se levantó de su puesto, para luego irse del lugar.

— _"Hay Marinette, que has hecho_" — me auto reprendí, realmente había metido la pata con el chico de mis sueños.

(...)

Después de aquel suceso, caminé algo afligida todo el camino a la escuela, para mi suerte la maestra aún no había llegado, y eso que la clase había comenzado desde hace media hora.

Sin ánimos, me dirigí a mi asiento, justo al lado de mi amiga Alya.

— Marinette, ¿Donde estabas? Tienes suerte de que la maestra aún no haya llegado — me reprimió mi castaña amiga, pero a pesar de su regaño podía sentir la preocupación en su tono de voz.

— Jeje~ Lo siento, Alya. Tuve un… percance en el camino — respondí intentando convencer a Alya, lo cual no funcionó, pues su expresión indiferente denotaba claramente como no creía ni una de mis palabras.

— Dejame adivinar, ese "percance" tuyo tiene que ver con cierto chico rubio por el cual suspiras día con día — hablo con ironía. Yo solo me sonrojé ligeramente por lo que ella dijo, especialmente por recordar mi vergonzosa escena momentos antes.

— Metí la pata, Alya — dije al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer mi peso sobre la mesa, ocultando mi rostro entre mis manos.

— Vamos niña, no pierdas la esperanza. No sé qué habrás hecho esta vez, pero no puedo ser tan malo — intento animarme, pero yo no podía con mi pena. — Jaja vamos, si te animas qué tal si vamos a la nueva heladería que abrieron por el centro — añadió con risueña sonrisa. En cuanto a mí, al oír la palabra helado levanté rápidamente mi rostro totalmente emocionada, olvidando por completo lo que me tenía tan decaída hace solo segundos.

— ¡Yo quiero de chocolate! — exclame con euforia.

— Jaja bien, bien, será del sabor que tu desees — contestó divertida Alya. — Ahora siéntate que la maestra ha llegado — informo, dirigiendo su vista al frente donde la profesora hacía acto de presencia.

— Chicos, lamento la demora. El director me llamó para tratar un tema en especial, y es que a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero en la clase — anunció la maestra. Tras lo oído, los murmullos de mis compañeros no se hicieron esperar, cada uno preguntándose cómo sería nuestro nuevo compañero.

— ¿Un nuevo compañero? — murmure por lo bajo, curiosa de saber quién y cómo sería aquella persona.

— Es el hijo de la familia Agreste, así que tratenlo bien — señaló la profesora, para luego dirigir su vista a la estrada. — Pasa por favor — indicó.

Esos momentos parecían pasar en cámara lenta para mi. Tan pronto aquel joven se mostró en el aula, fue como si mi mundo se detuviera.

Ahí estaba él, aquel joven que veía día con día cada mañana en el parque. Mi corazón latía aceleradamente con tan solo verlo, quede completamente embobada por su imagen.

— Por favor, preséntate a tus compañeros — indicó la maestra.

— Claro — respondió con aquella melodiosa voz. — Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste. Mucho gusto, espero poder llevarme bien con todos — se presentó mostrando una encantadora sonrisa que provocó suspiros en más de alguna de mis compañeras.

En cuanto a mí, yo estaba ida, no podía creer que el chico de mis sueños estuviera ahí, presentándose como uno más de mis compañeros. Si este era un sueño, ¡por favor no me despierten!

— Adrien... — murmure por lo bajo, totalmente anonadada por lo que veía. En ese instante sentí como nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él me veía fijamente y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. A los pocos segundos, una brillante sonrisa se implantó en su rostro.

Ah~ al fin tendré la oportunidad de conocerte, tu mi chico del parque.

**_-Fin- _**


End file.
